frarjunfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariana Grande
Ariana Joan Butera Grande (born June 26th, 1993) is an American actress, model, and singer who currently plays Cat Valentine on the Nickelodeon TV series, Victorious. She has appeared in some iCarly segments. Fred and Arjun both like Ariana Grande Background Full Name: Ariana Joan Butera Grande Birth-date: June 26th, 1993 Age: 19 Hair Color: Dark brown (naturally); black (dyed); red (currently) Eye Color: Brown Star Sign: Cancer Early Life Early Life Grande was born and raised in Boca Raton, Florida. She is of Italian descent, half Sicilian, half Abruzzese. As a child, Ariana began performing at Boca Raton’s former Little Palm Theatre for Young People. A few years later, she started to perform in Fort Lauderdale Children's Theater (FLCT). In May 2008, Grande played the role of Charlotte in the musical on Goodspeed, before the Broadway transfer. Months later, ''13 the Musical''transferred to Broadway, and Grande played the same role of Charlotte, for which she won a National Youth Theatre Association Award. When she joined the musical, Grande left her high school, North Broward Preparatory School, but continued to be enrolled. The school sent materials to her for study with tutors. In 2009 and 2010, Grande performed at Birdland Jazz Club in New York City with Miranda Sings. She played the role of Miriam in the first reading of the forthcoming musical composed by Desmond Child. Grande teaches music and dance to children in South Africa each year as a member of "Broadway in South Africa. "Grande's hair is also naturally brown and curly, but was asked by creator Dan Schneider to dye her hair red because he didn't want a cast of all brunettes. (Because of the shooting schedule, she has to have her hair re-dyed every other week.) She enjoys getting "technically involved" with the TV show: she likes to help and/or watch the producers put together the songs, camera shots, etc. She performs at gigs singing and doing covers of songs, which she has posted on YouTube.# Career Ariana is also known for playing the role of Charlotte for the musical 13 on Broadway (Elizabeth Gillies also starred in 13 as Lucy) which won her a National Youth Theater Association Award. She played the role of Miriam in the first reading of the new musical Cuba Libre composed by Desmond Child. She has worked with Grammy-winning composers including Diane Warren. In summer 2009 and summer 2011, she taught music and dance to children in South Africa as a member of Broadway in South Africa. She is the younger sister of actor, producer and director Frankie Grande, and has appeared as a contestant in a celebrity episode of the Nickelodeon game show BrainSurge. Ariana also does popular impressions of people on her YouTube channel, including Shakira, Britney Spears, and others. Grande is currently working on her solo music career while filming Victorious. She has covered many popular songs such as "Love The Way You Lie", "Born This Way/Express Yourself", "Grenade" and "Vienna" (originally by Billy Joel). She sang an original song called "Suitcase" live and has also recorded a song called "Stick Around" with Graham Phillips (He is also in 13 as the lead role of this Musical), written by Peter Stengaard and Leslie Satcher. Ariana performed the National Anthem for the first LIVE ESPN broadcast of the Anthem for the Florida Panthers (NHL) when she was 8 years old. Her back-up dancers include/have included Ian Paget, Isaac Calpito, her brother Frankie, Mike Shawn, Emmanuel "Manny" Hernandez, Shane, Scott Nicholson, Brian Nicholson, and Jordan Viscomi. She is currently writing songs for an upcoming solo album. Her first single "Put Your Hearts Up", co-written by her, Linda Perry and Matt Squire, made its world premiere at http://ryanseacrest.com/. Because of the feedback from her fans, the single was released on iTunes on December 12, 2011, which was earlier than planned release date. The official music video was released on Valentine's Day, 2012, on YouTube. On December 28, 2011, she performed at Irving Plaza in New York, which got sold out. She also debuted another song, "Honeymoon Avenue" in her show. On her twitter, she reveal that another song in her album will be titled, "Pink Champagne". She debuted this song in mid-February via her concert at The Roxy. She will soon be releasing a new single called "Do You Love Me?" The song is a duet with LMFAO's Sky Blu. It was discovered by EW.com in August 2012, that Ariana, along with Jennette McCurdy, will be starring in a new, spin-off of iCarly, where "...eccentric Cat Valentine and sassy Sam Puckett will buddy up as roommates and start a babysitting business to fund their adventures, in the tentatively titled series Sam & Cat." Originally, Grande was supposed to remain in the Cat role on both Sam & Cat and Victorious, but the abrupt cancellation of Victorious ended these plans. Pasedena Playhouse recently confirmed via Twitter that she will be playing Snow White in their production of "A Snow White Christmas" from December 13–23, 2012. (This role was previously filled by The Glee Project contestant Lindsay Pearce.) Gallery Ariana at planet 51 premier.jpg Ariana in Hoodie.jpg Ariana photo shoot.jpg Ariana photo shoot (2).jpg Ariana taking a picture of herself.jpg Ariana with a Handbag.jpg Ariana with an animal.jpg Ari13.jpg Ariana Grande-(Put Your Hearts Up) Give a little love.gif Ariana-Grande-Amanda-Swindle.jpg AriCupcake.jpg AriFlickies.gif AriHairFlip.gif AriKiss.gif AriKisses.gif ConfusedAri.gif CuteAri.gif CuteAriWithMic.gif DarkHairedAri.jpg HappyAri.gif MouthOpenAri.png TheSlapHi.gif Category:Actors Category:Females